fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fanon Land
'Nick Fanon Land '''is a 2014 2D Platformer developed by Fanon Fun! Entertainment in the style of ''Little Big Planet. The game revolves around animatronic versions of Nick Fanon heroes teaming up to defeat an evil haywire computer program known as the PAAS(Perfect Automaton Attacking System) that has taken over the home land of the animatronics, a gigantic amusement park known as Nick Fanon Land. The reception for the game was (placeholder). Gameplay The game is a 2D Platformer in the style of the Little Big Planet franchise, where players can run and jump around using a customized version of a Nick Fanon animatronic, such as making John have butterfly wings, or making Wario be rainbow-colored. The goal of the game is to complete all 6 areas and then defeat PAAS and restore fun to the park. However, various side quests called "Attractions" can be played for various awards. The game also has Stickers, which allows the player to decorate any level or character, and some special characters can advance progress. The game also has currency in the form of NF Tickets, which can be fed to the Ticket Monster for an item. Each animatronic can be switched in the menu, and each has various abilities and some have a "Gadget Menu" where various weapons or tools can be swapped out. Besides the main Story, the player can also customize and create different levels and even boss battles. The player can also create stickers and characters to play as in their levels, and then share them with the world, as well as play other people's levels. Story Welcome to Nick Fanon Land! There are two rules: have fun and be safe. All is good, until the Curators decide to try and increase security by implementing the AASS(Assistant Automaton for Security and Safety). However, the AASS malfunctions and makes the park as safe as possible by shutting down the animatronics, closing the park, and destroying most of the animatronics, and becomes the PAAS. The Curators create the HH(Helping Hand) to wake the animatronics, and the hand informs them of the PAAS. He tells them that to save the park, they need to collect Star Stickers across the park to restore it. However, PAAS soon learns of it's robotic rival and the animatronic army, and creates clones of evil Nick Fanon villains to defeat the animatronics. The heroes make it to PAAS with all 6 Star Stickers, and defeat PAAS. It soon reboots and learns the error of it's ways. Although the curators wish to destroy it, the HH and animatronics convince them to give it a second chance, and PAAS takes up his old name, and with HH they balance fun and safety as the park re-opens to the public. Areas Main Street, Nicktropolis The hub where Helping Hand lives. Here, the player can feed the Ticket Monster, play Daily Events, and when all 6 Star Stickers are collected, use a rocket to visit the Security Vestibule. Characters *Nick Syndicate Adventure A Syndicate themed world. Characters *John *Bagel *Wario *Web *Collector *Saint *Erin *Nozus Mission 1: HQ Hijinix PAAS has overtaken the HQ and trapped all Syndicate members in stasis pods. The player must find and destroy 3 Security Beacons to release the heroes, and then use their respective powers to destroy a gigantic Security Beacon and free the HQ from the control of the villainous PAAS. Mission 2: No Sad Endings Downtown Nicktropolis has been overtaken by a clone of Theomastix who is on the loose and has unleashed 3 gigantic beasts on the city. The player must go inside the beasts and destroy them from within. The first revolves around careful platforming, the second is an enemy enslaught, and the last is a puzzle utilizing everyone's abilties. Destroy all of them to win. Mission 3: Imp-erium The heroes chase the clone to a small trench and the HQ of his team of home-made supervillains. The player must destroy these hilariously sad doll-like copies and then escape the HQ before it floods. Boss Battle: Theomastix After completing all 3 missions, the player can combat the Theomastix clone on a small platform in space. This clone uses an attack from every Syndicate member, and the player must avoid all of these moves. Theomastix will then create a large magnet beam to absorb the player, and the destroyed dolls of Imperium rain down. The player must pick one up and then put it in front of the beam, so Theomastix will become a small helpless doll and can be attacked. Do this three times to defeat him and get the Star Sticker. Side Quest 1: Lazarwwww.... Nozus entrusts you with helping Lazarus understand human emotions, so the player must find various objects that represent emotions across Syndicate in a time limit. Side Quest 2: The Syndicate Movie In this mission, the player must audition for the Syndicate movie by reaching the end of the obstacle course, which has multiple paths, differing depending on which character you want to play. Side Quest 3: The Christmas Quest In this mission, the player must play as Bagel and SSK to find a MasterSSKirby toy before Christmas Day by using the duo's respective powers. Crazville Carnival A Y-Guy themed world. Characters: *Y-Guy *Mango(In Mission 2 only) *Hearty *Cool Dude *Gum *Awkward *RACK(In Mission 3 only) Mission 1: It Came from the Boy's Bathroom PAAS has made Crazville Middle School into a museum of sorts, freezing the Y-Guy animatronics besides the clumsy Awkward who hid in the Boy's Bathroom. Once the heroes have arrived, Awkward must guide them through the museum while protecting Awkward. Then, in the Boy's Bathroom, destroy the Security Beacon to release the animatronics. Mission 2: High School Rulez The heroes learn that PAAS has unleashed a clone of Carrotstein on Crazville and is unleashing various robot monstrosities from a lab hidden in High School. They go there, but are hit by a meteorite that gives Y-Guy flight and the power to shoot Y-Lasers. However, fanboys of Y-Guy who love him way too much have also located Y-Guy and are chasing him. This level is similar to a 2D space shooter and players must shoot through creations of Carrotstein with Y-Guy while using Mango to lure the fans away. They reach the lab and slam the door on the fanboys. Mission 3: RACK Romp The heroes enter the cave-like lab, and Carrotstein flees in a rocket, leaving RACK and a Beast-like Security Beacon. Player must avoid the Milk Bombs throw by RACK and climb to Carrotstein's Mind Control ray. They then need to use it to control RACK and make him smash the Beacon. The Mind Controller is knocked away by the beacon and the player must repeat this 3 times. The beacon will be destroyed and RACK will flee on a rocket ship. However, being the robot he is, he forgots to lock the hangar and the heroes board it to chase the villains. Boss Battle: Professor Carrotstein The heroes arrive at a space station where the Star Sticker is being held. Carrotstein pilots a gigantic mech shaped like Carrotstein and begins to battle the heroes. The mech is very strong and immune to regular attacks, so the player must simply dodge Carrotstein's missiles and punches. He will then start to charge up a super powerful beam. The character must jump over the mech and hit the switch on it's back to turn the beam into a "Super Mode Beam". The player must then get hit by it and shoot lasers at the mech to hurt it, after which the effect will wear off. Do this 4 times to win. Side Quest 1: Idiot Man vs. Y-Guy: Dawn of Something Idiot Man is wildly causing trouble in Crazville when Y-Guy is hit by a meteor once more. The player must then engage in a space shooter esque battle with Idiot Man and avoid his attacks. Defeat Idiot Man to restore peace. Side Quest 2: Froggy Pants Dance Froggy Pants has escaped his cage and ran off to an old abandoned weapons factory. The player must protect Froggy Pants and guide him to the end in this escort mission. Side Quest 3: Bryce McBroke Bryce McMillion has lost his business and is on the streets. The player must find his three hidden money bags to restore his fame. Anytown Anarchy A Nicky based game. Characters: *Nicky *Brandon *Eddie Watchout SSK Castle TBA New City TBA Game Boy Horror TBA Security Vestibule TBA Stickers TBA Characters TBA Bosses TBA Trivia TBA Category:Video games Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Platform games